


pressed against the pending physics of my passed down last name

by vichenta



Series: Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home) [The DomesticVerse] (на русском) [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vichenta/pseuds/vichenta
Summary: Дело в том… он считал, что Имс играет в привязанность, легко и просто, как играет во все остальное, а вместо этого, оказалось, что в этой глупой гонке, в бешеном восхождении, из них двоих именно Имс оказался смелее.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pressed against the pending physics of my passed down last name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135892) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Когда Артур приходит домой, Имса ещё нет. Это расстраивает, но не сильно волнует. В конце концов, случается, что они оба приходят домой ужасно поздно; а Артур, в любом случае, слишком устал.

Он ловит себя на странной мысли, что предпочел бы скорее быть уставшим с Имсом, чем без него, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Он разогревает в микроволновке остатки вчерашнего ужина, ухмыляясь списку правил, висящему на холодильнике, и включает новости на слабой громкости. В 23:15 он вздыхает, оставляет Имсу записку «Доел курицу с пастой, прости. Разбуди, когда вернешься – А.» и идет в постель.

На часах 2:30, когда его вырывает из сна звук удара стекла о деревянную поверхность. Артур все ещё один в постели, но, кажется, слышал тихое «сука», сказанное знакомым голосом. Скатившись с кровати, он выглядывает в окно – Имс сидит на заднем крыльце в майке и рваных джинсах с бутылкой виски в левой руке. Рядом с ним, на земле, лежит перевернутая пепельница. И то, как напряжены его плечи… тревожит.

Артур хмурится и встает с постели. По пути стягивает с дивана в гостиной покрывало и выходит наружу, прикрывая за собой створки французских дверей. Имс поворачивается на звук, его взгляд слегка размыт. 

\- Прости, милый, - бормочет он. – Не хотел тебя будить.

Артур вздыхает и подходит ближе, чтобы укрыть одеялом его плечи. 

\- Конечно, я ведь всегда предпочитаю спокойно спать, пока ты надираешься в одиночестве, - отвечает он. – Что случилось?

Имс устало смеется, подгибает под себя ноги, освобождая Артуру место на шезлонге. 

\- Кто сказал, что что-то случилось?

\- Джонни Уолкер в твоей руке выразился довольно ясно, - говорит Артур и забирает у него бутылку, слегка потряхивая ей в воздухе. Имс хмурится, глядя на неё.

\- Чертов скотч, - говорит он, - им невозможно надраться. Все просто становиться так… туманно. Надо было брать текилу, но он всегда ненавидел текилу. Мне показалось неправильным…

\- Кто всегда ненавидел текилу?

\- Мой отец, - вздыхает Имс, проводя рукой по лицу. – Он умер.

\- О, - говорит Артур, и это совсем не то, что он хочет сказать. На самом деле, он хочет сказать «Черт возьми, Имс, что ты творишь? Ты не должен справляться с этим одиночку, ты должен был позвать меня», но обрывает себя, потому что это ужасно бестактный порыв. Вместо этого он легко проводит тыльной стороной ладони по руке Имса, вверх-вниз, и произносит: – Имс, мне так жаль.

Имс качает головой. 

\- Мы не были близки. Я даже не знал, что он болен. Я просто, знаешь… Думал, что буду… черт возьми, я не знаю.

\- Имс, - повторяет Артур в растерянности. На губах Имса – болезненная ухмылка, которую Артур не видел со смерти Мол, но тогда он сам был слишком разбит, чтобы толком обратить на неё внимание. Даже сейчас он не можем разобрать, что стоит за этой ухмылкой. Это не грусть, не совсем, это чувство хуже, тяжелее.

\- Он оставил мне что-то, - выдыхает Имс, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук. – Похороны в четверг. Я не могу не… я должен поехать.

И даже если Артур знает, что ужасен в таких вещах, он все равно берет руки Имса в свои и проводит большими пальцами по его ладоням. 

\- Утром я забронирую нам билеты.

\- Ты не должен, - говорит Имс и не смотрит на Артура. Не смотрит ни на что, кроме места, где соединяются их руки, и бледная кожа Артура выделяется на фоне его, более темной.

\- Имс, - отвечает Артур очень мягко, - не глупи. 

И на лице Имса появляется такое открытое, болезненное и _благодарное_ выражение _,_ что Артур хочет его ударить. Имс делает еще один глоток. Он заканчивает, и Артур тянет бутылку на себя, делая глоток, из солидарности, или чего-то ещё, чему не может дать точного определения.

Когда он опускает бутылку, Имс смотрит на него, поджав губы. Его взгляд теплый, а глаза блестят подозрительно ярко.

\- Ты ненавидишь скотч.

\- Ненавижу, - признает Артур очень тихо.

Потом Имс целует его, жестко и жадно, беспорядочно касаясь руками. И Артур позволяет ему, целует в ответ, тянет в спальню, обводя руками линии тела. Имс на вкус, как виски и дешевые сигареты, и его сердце под пальцами Артура бьется отчаянно и гулко, будто через силу. Но Имс входит в него снова и снова, сильнее прижимаясь к его спине, и Артур стонет, и его стоны в подушку сливаются в стаккато из вздохов. 

Позже он думает о том, что сделал неправильно, пытаясь быть правильным для Имса, и обещает себе стараться сильнее.

Имс засыпает на его неровном плече. А когда просыпается, горько жалуясь на похмелье, Артур уже забронировал билеты.

\--

\- Тут чертовски холодно, - морщится Артур, пока они ждут такси перед Хитроу. – Здесь всегда было так холодно?

Имс смеется. 

\- Ты привык к Лос-Анжелесу, солнце, - говорит он, его рука поднята в попытке поймать машину, - Нам нужно снова начать путешествовать.

\- Конечно, потому что бегать неизвестно от кого по всему миру гораздо приятнее, чем возвращаться вечером домой, - отрезает Артур. Имс бросает на него удивленный, радостный взгляд, а Артур понимает, что сказал, и краснеет.

\- Ты прав, - коротко отвечает Имс, но его улыбка говорит громче слов. Артур опускает глаза. – О, смотри, такси.

Имс быстро называет адрес и садится на заднее сидение. Он довольно бойко болтает с водителем, проводя пальцами по ладони Артура, когда тот протягивает руку. Имс улыбается реже последние несколько дней, чего и следовало ожидать, но Артур ждет худшего, а худшее никак не наступает. Он никогда не терял родителей, поэтому не знает, правда, не знает, что делать, а Имс продолжает странно смотреть на него, когда Артур спрашивает, чего он хочет.

Артур замечает, что чем дальше они уезжают от Хитроу, тем тише становится Имс. Когда они останавливаются перед воротами чертовски огромногопоместья – черт возьми, _поместья_ – Имс замыкается окончательно, только хмурится и молчит напряженно. Артур никогда не… ладно, однажды, когда они оба были слишком пьяны, Артур спросил Имса, какая у него семья.

Имс тогда долго подбирал слова и, в итоге, остановился на «душевная». Артур нахмурил брови, но решил не давить.

Имс не говорит ни слова, когда они выходят из машины – просто смотрит затравленно на строгие ворота. Потом кладет свободную руку на шею Артура, притягивает его к себе и целует, твердо и немного вульгарно, проводя языком по кромке его зубов.

\- Прости, сладкий, - говорит он, отступая назад, - Но другого шанса может не быть ещё долго.

\- Эм, - говорит Артур. – Твоя мама против…

\- Господи, нет, ничего такого, - Имс взмахивает рукой. – Я имею в виду, в теории, она не против, но невежливо будет напоминать ей об этом сейчас, правда? В любом случае, солнце, её не сильно волнует, что я делаю. Это скорее… дело в том, что она сочтет бестактным, если я нормально поцелую на её глазах _хоть кого-то_ , гениталии тут совершенно не при чём.

\- Приятно знать, - слабо говорит Артур. Имс коротко целует его и снова отстраняется, смотря на дом с тревогой и морща лоб.

\- Я, правда, думал, что больше не вернусь, - вздыхает он, а затем улыбается, и его улыбка отчаянно напоминает фальшивую браваду. Артур почти уверен, что это она и есть. – Ладно. Пойдем?

Артур кивает и следует за ним к дверям.

\--

Семья Имса…не такая, как Артур себе представлял.

В теории он знал, что они потомственные богачи, поэтому, когда представлял их – что, по правде говоря, случалось нечасто, потому что Имс был просто _Имсом_ , неважно, из какой он семьи – он представлял что-то стереотипное, вроде картинки из старых фильмов. Он думал о них, как об эксцентричных британских аристократах, живущих от одного светского приёма к другому, и отпускающих странные шуточки разной степени понятности.

В реальности же, мать Имса держится отстранённо, даже холодно. Она приветствует Имса коротким «Здравствуй, дорогой» и вежливым поцелуем в щеку, жмет Артуру руку, говоря, что очарована, послушно принимает его неловкие соболезнования и ведет их в гостиную.

\- Дэниэль, - говорит Имс, кивая мужчине, сидящему в углу. _Его брат_ , - думает Артур, стараясь не пялиться. Дэниэль меньше, чем Имс, не так широк в плечах, а его поза говорит о таком уровне стоицизма, который не снился даже Артуру.

У них нет почти ничего общего.

Имс кивком указывает на стул, и Артур садится, вслушиваясь в разговор. Он неосознанно ждет, что что-то произойдет, сломается, потому что его собственная семья громкая и шумная, несдержанная и невыносимая, и совсем не такая, как эта. Эти люди всего через несколько часов будут хоронить одного из самый своих дорогих и близких, но, кажется, они так и собираются обсуждать нового сотрудника Ампелфорта и места, в которые Имс должен сводить Артура, если до отъезда им выпадет шанс прогуляться по Лондону.

И это так… неправильно. Артур украдкой смотрит на Имса в надежде увидеть отражение собственных чувств, но взгляд Имса стеклянный, размытый. Он кивает в нужных местах, спокойно отвечая на вопросы, когда к нему обращаются, и совершенно не нервничает.

Артур проверяет тотем. Иногда он ненавидит чертову реальность.

\--

Артур никогда не видел Имса скорбящим, потому что Имс не пришел на похороны Мол. В тот раз он прислал цветы, огромный букет тысячи оттенков, и Артур знал, что они предназначались ему не меньше, чем Дому. Цветы пахли потрясающе, оглушительно громко, и их запах напоминал Артуру о тех светлых вещах, которые он хоронил вместе с Мол. И каждый раз, когда его взгляд падал на букет, ему невыносимо хотелось плакать.

Уже под утро, крепко сжимая в пальцах игральную кость, он написал Имсу. Артур многое хотел сказать, но был совершенно разбит, и все, на что его хватило, это короткое « _о боже_ ». 

Тогда Имс позвонил ему сам и долго шептал в трубку всякие глупости, хриплым от бессонницы голосом. Это был их последний разговор до дела Фишера.

Артур с трудом давит в себе желание прервать похороны и объяснить этим людям, что они все делают _не так_.

Скорбящий Имс выглядит… неправильно. На нем черный костюм, который сидит лучше, чем все вещи, которые Артур видел на нём до этого, вместе взятые. Под пиджаком –темно-серая рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы, лицо идеально выбрито. Утром Имс долго стоял у зеркала, сосредоточенно сбривая щетину, и Артуру совсем не нравилось напряжение на его лице. Хотя надо признать – своего Имс добился. Обычно он нет-нет да пропускал какой-нибудь участок кожи, и Артур мог дразняще и мягко коснуться его щетины; сейчас же Имс выбрит гладко, его волосы зачесаны назад, а взгляд непривычно тяжелый.

И как бы эгоистично это ни было, Артур хочет _убить_ кого-нибудь.

К счастью, похороны длятся недолго, но не успевает Артур толком обрадоваться этому факту, как приходит время поминок. До этого дня Артур был уверен, что все должно быть наоборот, но когда он спрашивает Имса, тот только отмахивается, говоря что-то о Северной Англии и старых традициях. Стол ломится от еды, которую Артур не ест, и вина, на которое налегает Имс. Он выпил уже прилично, хотя единственное, что его выдает, это слабая дрожь в руках. 

К ним постоянно подходят люди, приносят свои соболезнования, жмут Имсу руку. Некоторые просят представить им Артура, и Имс представляет. Как своего партнера. Он делает это так естественно, будто в жизни не знал ничего другого, и, видит бог, Артур бы ничего не имел против, если бы не тон Имса - сухой, без привычной насмешки и сальных намеков, стоящих за строгими клише.

Как будто это не Имс. И Артуру страшно. 

Стоя тенью за его спиной, Артур думает, чего бы ему хотелось на месте Имса. Именно эти размышления и приводят к тому, что он протягивает руку и легко-легко касается двумя пальцами имсовой задницы. И может быть, это недопустимо, может быть, это ужасная идея. Но это работает. Имс поворачивается и бросает на него взгляд, полный одновременно беспомощной благодарности и невысказанного, но громкого «Артур, грязный ты извращенец». И, черт возьми, снова видеть в его глазах что-то похожее на блеск, это такое облегчение, что Артур с трудом может устоять на ногах.

\- _Вот ты где_ , - думает он. И понимает, что произнес это вслух, только когда взгляд Имса меняется, а на лице мелькает кривая улыбка.

\- Я здесь, - соглашается он и берет Артура за руку. На следующие полчаса к нему, кажется, возвращается капелька прежней уверенности и стойкости.

А потом Артур теряет его. Он уходит в уборную, потому что ему, _правда, надо_ , и он не может больше терпеть, и последнее, что он видит, это как Имс ускользает за очередным бокалом вина. Когда Артур возвращается, гости уже уходят, а Имса нет. Артур заглядывает в несколько незапертых комнат, понимая, что паниковать глупо, но всё равно паникуя, и, наконец, находит Имса в последней из них.

Тот стоит перед большим окном, сжимая в пальцах бокал Мерло, вторая рука прикрывает глаза.

\- Эй, - мягко зовет Артур. Имс подскакивает.

\- Твою мать, - смеется он, сжимая переносицу и избегая артурового взгляда, - не подкрадывайся ко мне так.

\- Извини, - говорит Артур, даже если совсем не жалеет. По идее, он должен жалеть о том, что пришел и нашел Имса, но он не может, правда, не может, потому что, очевидно же, что Имсу нужно было, чтобы его нашли.

Артур пересекает комнату и кладет ладонь на щеку Имса, заставляя его поднять взгляд. И от вида его покрасневших глаз паника снова раскалённой вспышкой расцветает в груди.

\- Черт, Имс, - говорит он.

\- Ты должен вернуться, - отвечает Имс, уходя от прикосновения, снова отворачиваясь к окну. Его голос слабый и хриплый. – Я в порядке.

\- Идиот, - говорит Артур, толкая Имса в плечо. – Как ты вообще умудрился стать имитатором, если так неумело врешь. 

Имс снова смеется, но его смех звучит разбито. 

\- Он мне даже не нравился, - признается он. – Я не знаю почему… это не должно даже…

Его голос ломается, а челюсть твердеет, будто свело. Имс с силой моргает, всё еще не смотря на Артура, и Артур понимает, что с него хватит. 

\- Иди сюда, - говорит он.

\- Я в порядке, - настаивает Имс, даже если совершенно очевидно, что это не так, даже если эти слова даются ему с трудом. – Я в порядке, Артур, ты, правда, должен идти…

\- Я никуда не уйду, придурок, - огрызается Артур, и тогда Имс _сгребает его в объятья_ , утыкаясь носом в шею. Артур сжимает его до боли, судорожно думая _черт, черт, черт_.

\- Твою же мать, - шипит он, не в силах остановить себя. Имс издает странный звук и впечатывается сильнее, так будто хочет проникнуть Артуру под кожу, а Артур запускает пальцы в его волосы, целует в висок, в макушку.

\- Господи-боже, Имс, все хорошо, - отчаянно твердит он, когда спина Имса начинает крупно вздрагивать, а ткань артурого пиджака на плече становится подозрительно мокрой. – Я никуда не уйду, Имс, богом клянусь. Все хорошо, все хорошо.

\- Заткнись, - глухо приказывает Имс. – Боже, Артур, заткнись.

\- Хорошо, - с облегчением соглашается Артур. Он не уходит, а Имс не перестает вздрагивать, и только спустя минуту Артур понимает, что просто не может заткнуться и все ещё бубнит какие-то бессвязные глупости ему на ухо. Имс ничего не отвечает, только сжимает сильнее и дышит так, будто тонет. Артур не отпускает его до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не затихает.

\- Господи, - сдавленно произносит Имс, когда его дыхание, _наконец-то_ , выравнивается. Он отстраняется и, черт, у него совершенно разбитый вид: красная полоска на щеке, в том месте, где она прижималась к воротнику Артура, все лицо мокрое, горит алым от напряжения и смущения. Его глаза опухли, а губы скривились так, будто ему стыдно за себя, и он не может смотреть Артуру в глаза. Он никогда не выглядел хуже.

Артур любит его _до боли_.

\- Я испортил тебе костюм, - замечает Имс, на секунду задерживая дыхание, и это звучит так неловко, неуверенно и ужасно, что Артур снимает пиджак к черту.

\- Ни то, чтобы у меня не было других, - вздыхает он, отдавая пиджак Имсу. – Держи. Я бы предложил тебе платок или что-то в этом роде, но сейчас у меня, правда, ничего нет. 

\- Мой Артур не подготовлен, - бурчит Имс, смотря на пиджак так, как будто никогда до этого не видел пиджаков. – Вот и настал апокалипсис. Ты точно не против?

\- Я бы бросил его в камин, если бы думал, что это поможет, - признается Артур. Имс удивленно моргает, а затем зарывается лицом в спинку пиджака, комкая ткань.

\- Лучше? - спрашивает он, отнимая пиджак от лица. На голове Имса страшный беспорядок, лицо по-прежнему красное, разве что не такое мокрое, как раньше, а губы все ещё подрагивают, как будто он отчаянно пытается держаться. Выходит не очень.

\- Нет, - говорит Артур, - господи, нет, совсем нет, - и подается вперед, соединяя их губы вместе. Поцелуй соленый и напряженный, Имс стонет и притягивает Артура к себе, сжимая его бедра слишком сильно. Он целует Артура так, будто хочет слиться с ним, поглотить целиком, а Артур позволяет ему, касаясь руками его волос и лица.

\- Знаешь, я всегда думал, что ты ужасен в этом, - говорит Имс, когда отстраняется, прикасаясь своим лбом ко лбу Артура. Артур проводит большим пальцем по его щеке и чувствует себя совершенно, абсолютно потерянным.

\- Я, _и правда,_ ужасен в этом, - говорит он. – Господи, Имс, ты же понимаешь, что я понятия не имею, что делать? Ты не можешь просто _сказать_? 

\- Нет, - говорит Имс. Он утыкается лицом в ладонь Артура, касаясь губами нежной кожи у самого запястья. – Господи, милый, нет. 

Они стоят так ещё несколько секунд. Потом Артур вздыхает и начинает приводить их обоих в порядок, зачесывает волосы Имса назад, стирает пятна с его лица. Он идет в полупустую гостиную, умыкает салфетку и стакан воды и возвращается обратно. Опускает салфетку в воду и протягивает Имсу. Имс держит импровизированный компресс до тех пор, пока отек не начинает спадать. Артур наблюдает за ним осторожно и тихо, но когда Имс, протирая лицо, пропускает одно из алых пятен, Артур забирает у него салфетку и прижимает ее сам, говоря Имсу заткнуться, когда тот пытается спорить.

\- Нам нужно вернуться, - наконец выдавливает Имс. Его голос звучит неимоверно устало. – Уверен, там еще остались гости, а мама соскучилась по нам. В каком-то смысле.

\- Если ты хочешь, - соглашается Артур, последний раз проводя пальцами по его волосам.

\- Это едва-ли то, чего я хочу, - вздыхает Имс. – Но все равно спасибо.

\- Без проблем, - Артур пожимает плечами. Имс ловит его руку и поворачивается, направляясь к двери.

\- Нет, Артур, - говорит он. – Правда, спасибо.

\- Ты гребанный идиот, - говорит Артур. – Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, это просто… я просто делаю это и всё, ясно? Тебе не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку, Имс, боже.

Имс улыбается ему, берет Артура за руку, и позволяет вывести себя из комнаты.

\--

Ужин идет спокойно и чинно, разговор плавно перетекает от современного искусства к финансированию библиотеки, а голоса звучат ровно, строго в рамках приличий. Брат Имса держится нарочито вежливо, мать, как обычно, холодна и сдержана, а сам Имс просто вставляет невнятные «ммхмм» в нужных местах и изредка подает голос. Артур с удивлением ловит себя на том, что скучает по нездоровому буйству собственной семьи. По крайней мере, они бы отвлекли Имса, по крайней мере, ему бы точно нашли занятие.

В своем доме Имс больше похож на тигра, притворяющегося домашней кошкой. Его костюм сменился парой брюк и идеально сидящим свитером, а когда ужин заканчивается, он просто целует Артура в щеку и удаляется в спальню. Артур не уверен, должен ли последовать за ним – он не знает здешних правил – поэтому ненадолго задерживается в коридоре.

На стенах висят портреты – господи, _портреты_ – а изысканные тумбы, стоящие вдоль прохода, уставлены фотографиями в рамах. Артур с интересом смотрит на них, сперва улыбаясь непривычной молодости Имса, но постепенно его улыбка гаснет. Фотографии явно отобраны не просто так.

Имсу четыре, он хмурится, одетый в застегнутую на все пуговицы рубашку и оксфорды.

Имсу двенадцать, он в отутюженных брюках и блейзере, лицо – неестественно спокойное.

Имсу семь, рядом с ним, на четко выверенной дистанции, стоит его брат. Их свитера подобраны идеально. 

Имсу пятнадцать, на нем форма обычной среднеобразовательной школы, он в окружении своей семьи, смотрит в камеру так, будто все что его волнует - это план побега. 

Безрезультатно Артур ищет фотографии с матчей по рэгби, из школьных поездок, снимки Имса, измазанного в грязи или надевшего разные носки. Он пытается отыскать пейсли, к которому привык, а когда не находит, разворачивается на каблуках и почти бегом направляется в их спальню. Вежливость и конспирация могут катиться к черту. 

Когда он входит, Имс стоит перед книжной полкой.

\- Привет, солнце, - тихо говорит он, - я как раз думал, куда ты пропал.

Артур быстро подходит к нему и толкает к стене, скользя поцелуем вниз, к шее. 

\- Снимай этот гребанный свитер, - рычит он, - сейчас же.

\- С удовольствием, - отвечает Имс, удивленный, но не недовольный, и берется руками за воротник, пока Артур расстёгивает его брюки, позволяя им упасть по пол. – Я могу спросить, что на тебя нашло?

\- У меня не может просто возникнуть желания увидеть тебя голым? – спрашивает Артур.

\- Я не сказал, что против, - бормочет Имс в ответ, стягивая свитер, позволяя Артуру заняться своей рубашкой. – Просто не ожидал от тебя такого энтузиазма. Особенно сегодня, когда моя одежда, в коем то веки, действительно мне идёт.

\- Мне нравится твоя дурацкая одежда, - горячо и яростно признается Артур и отрывает несколько пуговиц, потому что не может расстегнуть их достаточно быстро. – Она отвратительная и смотрится просто ужасно, но я, черт возьми, люблю её. Твою мать, да _как это снимается_?

\- Артур… - начинает Имс.

\- Заткнись, - приказывает Артур и, господи, он похож на припадочного, но Имс, кажется, понимает его без слов, смотрит мягко и нежно. Он берет руки Артур в свои, отстраняет их, снимая рубашку через голову, отбрасывает её в сторону.

И перед Артуром внезапно снова _Имс_ со знакомыми линиями татуировок, змеящихся по плечам, абсолютно голый, не считая своих ужасных полосатых боксеров. 

\- Ну, вот и все, солнце. Это просто я. 

\- Господи боже, - выдыхает Артур и кидается к нему.

Имс встречает его губы, прогибаясь под прикосновениями. Его рука расстёгивает жилетку Артура, выправляет рубашку, пока Артур касается пальцами его груди, согревая теплом. Он надавливает сильнее, так, что останутся синяки, а потом льнет ближе, проводит языком по тёмному узору татуировок на груди. Имс снимает с Артура галстук и стонет, напрягается всем телом, когда Артур снова вылизывает его, широко проводя языком по черной полоске на ключице.

\- Сладкий, _господи_ , Артур, - шипит Имс, откидывая голову назад. Он уже закончил расстёгивать рубашку, галстук обвивается вокруг пальцев, и блядь, _блядь_ , его взгляд снова томный и тяжелый, снова знакомый.

\- Имс, - говорит Артур и запускает руку Имсу в боксеры, сжимает его член, слегка подрачивая. Имс стонет и подается вперед, кусает Артура за плечо. Артур проводит большим пальцем по его промежности просто, чтобы услышать, как Имс знакомо вздыхает от этого движения.

\- Господи, - задыхается Имс, - ты еще даже… ты все еще одет, черт возьми, ты хочешь убить меня, да? Ты _этого_ хочешь? - Но у Артура нет сил думать.

\- _Ты_.., - стонет Артур и замирает. Потому что из всех эгоистичных поступков, которые он совершил сегодня, из всего, что сделал не так в жгучем желании сделать все правильно, этот самый худший. Сейчас, чтобы прийти в себя, Имсу, наверняка, нужен спокойный и адекватный Артур, а не такой, как сейчас, и поэтому у Артура нет никого долбанного права…

А затем лицо Имса меняется, застывает в изумлении, как будто Артур сделал что-то, что он, Имс, не в состоянии вынести.

\- _Твою мать_ , Артур, - выдыхает он, и соединяет их губы вместе. Артур стонет, прижимаясь сильнее, прикусывает его нижнюю губу, проводит пальцами по спине, вдоль татуировок, которые знает наизусть.

\- Сними свой долбанный костюм, - приказывает Имс, затаив дыхание и чуть отстраняясь, - сними его, пока я ищу…

\- Черный чемодан, в боковом кармане, - выдыхает Артур и стягивает штаны вместе с боксерами. Его рубашка уже наполовину расстёгнута, так что он легко сбрасывает её и завороженно наблюдает, как Имс избавляется от боксеров и, спотыкаясь о них, спешно наклоняется к чемодану. Через секунду он уже сжимает в руке презервативы и смазку и толкает Артура к окну.

\- Видел бы ты себя, - стонет он, - господи, Артур, я могу смотреть на тебя весь чертов день…

\- Думаю, сейчас у нас есть занятие поинтереснее, - Артур подчиняется и садится на подоконник, чувствуя спиной оконное стекло. Он приподнимается, чтобы потереться своим членом о член Имса, и не прекращает, даже когда Имс впивается ногтями ему в руку, царапая кожу. 

У Имса вырывается полузадушенный стон, рука тяжело опускается Артуру на плечо, и Артуру приходится открывать смазку зубами. 

\- Ебать, - говорит Имс, и его зрачки расширяются.

\- Отличный план, - откликается Артур, - если ты не против, приступим прямо сейчас, - и это все, на что его хватает, потому что Имс выдавливает смазку на свои пальцы, и входит в Артура двумя пальцами, раздвигая их внутри.

Артур отзывается на прикосновение всем телом, его член коротко дергается, проходясь по животу Имса, и Имс пошло, гортанно стонет. Артур забирает у него презерватив и, разорвав упаковку, раскатывает по члену Имса. Руки Имса трясутся, когда он добавляет третий палец. Артур скулит, сам того не осознавая, и Имс прижимается поцелуем к его шее, вынимая пальцы.

\- Шшш, милый, - говорит он, - Я не позволю тебе кончить сейчас, у меня на тебя _планы_.

\- Ты самоуверенный засранец. Как будто бы я кончил так быстро, - стонет Артур и касается зубами его сосков. Имс смеется и жадно втягивает воздух, дрожа от прикосновения. 

\- Я трахну тебя до звезд в глазах, - шепчет он Артуру в ухо. – Я выебу тебя, Артур, просто потому что, черт возьми, могу. Просто потому, что ты хочешь этого …

\- Очень хочу, - иступлено соглашается Артур. И подкрепляет свои слова, выгибаясь и обхватывая талию Имса ногами.

\- Ох, твою мать, твою мать, _Артур_ , - стонет Имс, заменяя пальцы членом. С силой толкаясь глубже, он чувствует, как Артур изнывает под ним. – Ты точно хочешь моей смерти, ты понятия не имеешь, какой ты дьявольски _узкий_ , проклятье…

\- Я как будто в дешевом британском порно, - отрывисто смеется Артур, и Имс входит глубже, поддерживая рукой под голую задницу.

\- Ты любишь, как я говорю, детка, - мурчит он, прикусывая мочку артурового уха.

\- Боже, да, - стонет Артур. – Чертовски люблю. Люблю, как ты говоришь, люблю твою дурацкую одежду, люблю проклятые прозвища, и я убью тебя, если ты остановишься, да, вот так, не останавливайся, Имс, мать твою, не останавливайся…

\- Господи гребанный боже, - Имс слегка приподнимает Артура, устроив руку у него на плече, его мышцы напрягаются, и он толкается внутри, сильнее и быстрее, чуть морщась, когда хватка Артура в его волосах становится крепче.

Имс вжимает Артура в стекло, выдыхая вязь битых слогов в его шею и грудь, которых касается губами. И Артур сжимается вокруг него, бедрами, икрами, задницей, просто чтобы чувствовать дрожь Имса, тянет его волосы слишком сильно, проводит языком по шее, оставляя влажную полоску. Имс шепчет «твою гребаную _мать,_ Артур, какая же ты грязная шлюха, господи».

\- Рыбак рыбака, - стонет Артур, царапая спину. Имс вздыхает и его колени опасно подгибаются, когда Артур снова дергает его за волосы, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, и проводит зубами от основания шеи до скулы.

\- Господи, я не могу, я сейчас кончу, и если ты не…

\- Мудак, - говорит Артур, насаживаясь на него снова и снова так сильно, как только может. Его голос низкий, и он судорожно стонет, потому что его контроль сломан к чертям, и он не может прекратить говорить, и вашу мать, вашу мать, он уже близко. 

\- Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты кончил. Как можно было не понять, я хочу чувствовать, как ты кончаешь, хочу выжать тебя до суха, ты тупой ублюдок, долбанный сукин сын, я просто… давай, Имс, _давай_ , я больше не могу, господи, Имс, пожалуйста, просто кончи для меня, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, боже, _пожалуйста_ …

\- _Артур_ , - стонет Имс, прижимается лбом к его груди и кончает, содрогаясь в оргазме. Его руки сжимаются на заднице Артура так, что она начинает гореть, и, боже, он совершенно разбит, совершенно, черт возьми, разбит. Липкий от пота, грязный, измазанный в своих татуировках… Артур кончает только от того, как член Имса дергается внутри него, пульсирует, оставляя после себя теплую боль. Весь живот Имса измазан в его сперме, и Артур кусает его руку, чтобы не кричать. А потом ноги Имса подгибаются, и они бесхитростно валятся на пол.

С минуту они просто лежат: Артур вжимается лицом в бедро Имса, оба тяжело дышат. Затем Артур слегка смазывает свою сперму большим пальцем, и у Имса вырывается что-то среднее между смехом и слабым, сдавленным полустоном. 

\- Господи, ты сумасшедший придурок, иди сюда, - приказывает он, и Артур подползает к нему. Имс обхватывает руками его лицо и целует, прижимаясь губами к губам Артура, к его щекам, векам, ко всему, до чего может дотянуться.

\- Я люблю тебя, - стонет он, его глаза прищурены, полны горячности и такой невероятно _честности_ , что Артуру больно в груди. – Господи, я так чертовски _люблю_ тебя, я не могу даже… Артур, я даже не знаю с чего, черт возьми, начать.

\- Имс, - выдыхает Артур, и это скорее констатация факта, чем имя. Имс перекатывается, нависая над Артуром на трясущихся руках, потерянный и такой близкий, что Артур тянет его вниз, соединяя их тела вместе, просто чтобы вдохнуть запах Имса, такого, какой он есть.

\- Я даже не знаю, с чего _начать_ , - повторяет Имс. Артур проводит руками по его спине, тяжело сглатывает и закрывает глаза.

\- Просто, - говорит он, - просто… Господи, Имс, прости меня, я знаю, что это… просто скажи, что я не испортил все. Потому что я не знаю, не знаю, что делать, и _прости меня_ , я бы хотел знать. Я пытаюсь, я, правда, пытаюсь, но….

\- Артур, ты идиот, - вздыхает Имс, запуская пальцы Артуру в волосы, - Ты сейчас здесь – это уже больше, чем я могу просить.

\- Но это так глупо, - шепчет Артур, - Так _глупо_ , Имс, конечно, я здесь. Ради всего святого, где мне ещё быть?

\- И то, что ты не знаешь, - говорит Имс, снова поднимаясь на руках, - в этом вся ебучая суть, солнце.

\- У тебя до смешного низкие стандарты, - бурчит Артур. Имс смеется и целует его, смотрит мягко.

\- Ты весь грязный, - говорит он. – Давай отведем тебя в душ, вставай.

\- Это не у меня весь живот в сперме, - возражает Артур.

\- Не у тебя. Но из нас двоих именно у _тебя_ сперма в волосах.

Артур морщится, протягивая руку, чтобы проверить. 

\- Боже, это отвратительно.

\- Давай вставай, - говорит Имс, нетвердо поднимаясь и поднимая Артура. Они идут в ванную и залезают в душ вместе, устало облокачиваясь друг на друга, и когда через пятнадцать минут Имс засыпает, на его губах всё ещё тень улыбки.

Артур должен спать тоже, но вместо этого он прослеживает беспокойные морщинки на лице Имса, пока тот не всхрапывает недовольно и, так не просыпаясь окончательно, не подгребает Артура под себя.

\- Ложись спать, лапушка, - бормочет он, обвивая рукой его талию. – Я буквально слышу, как ты думаешь, очень отвлекает.

\- Не моя вина, что ты читаешь мысли, - бурчит Артур, чувствуя, как уплывает. Имс смеется.

\- _Спи_ , - повторяет он, и это последние, что Артур слышит до следующего утра.

\--

Просыпается Артур от настойчивого поцелуя. Ни то, чтобы в этом было что-то необычное, поэтому он просто целует в ответ и тихо стонет, не открывая глаз. Имс улыбается ему в губы и не отстраняется долгую минуту, пока Артур, наконец, не моргает. У него стоит, и он твердо намерен что-то с этим сделать. 

Поэтому, когда он обнаруживает, что Имс сидит на краю кровати, полностью одетый, в костюме и при галстуке, он несколько удивлен.

\- О, черт, - бормочет Артур, стараясь прогнать утреннюю сонливость, - должен был разбудить меня.

\- Не утруждай себя полными предложениями, сладкий, - смеется Имс, убирая волосы от его глаз. – Все хорошо. У меня сегодня встреча с нотариусом – не видел смысла тебя будить.

\- Ты мог бы, - пытается Артур и моргает. Говорить _сложно_. – Ну, ты знаешь. Ох, черт.

\- Я принес тебе кофе, - говорит Имс вместо ответа. Его рука все ещё в волосах Артура, так что он просто кивает на чашку на прикроватной тумбочке. – Боюсь, кофе у моей мамы ужасный, но я сварил как можно крепче.

Артур тянется к кружке, как утопающий, и делает несколько долгих живительных глотков. – Гадость. Спасибо.

\- Ммм, - отвечает Имс. Он лениво играет с волосами Артура, очевидно ожидая, когда тот прогонит с себя сонное отупение, в котором всегда прибывает после естественного сна. Когда он допивает кофе, Имс забирает у него чашку и ставит обратно.

\- Уже чувствуешь себя человеком?

\- Немного, - соглашается Артур, зевая. – Тебе, правда, нужно было разбудить меня раньше.

\- Я бы не стал будить тебя даже сейчас, - говорит Имс, слегка ёрзая, - если бы мне не нужно было обсудить с тобой кое-что.

Он выглядит смущенным, таким неожиданно напряженным и взволнованным, что на Артура накатывает паника.

\- Черт, Имс, - говорит он, - серьезно, прости меня, я вовсе не хотел… я должен был проснуться раньше…

\- Что? – спрашивает Имс, моргая. Он смотрит на Артура, как на сумасшедшего. – Сладкий, не… тебе нужно перестать делать так.

\- Делать как?

\- Ты не делаешь ничего неправильного, - говорит Имс, не отводя взгляд. – Я не разбудил тебя, потому что ты _устал._ Не было смысла будить тебя, ради того, чтобы сказать, что я собираюсь мыться и бриться. Успокойся.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Артур через секунду, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Я, ээ… Так, о чем ты хотел поговорить? 

\- А, да, - говорит Имс, снова смущаясь. – Я упоминал, что отец оставил мне часть денег, да?

\- Да, - озадаченно подтверждает Артур.

\- Хорошо, в общем, я... я собираюсь от них отказаться, - произносит Имс. – Сейчас я еду подписывать бумаги, и я просто… это, правда, очень большие деньги, Артур.

\- О, - выдавливает Артур. – Эм. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо. Ладно, - говорит Имс, снова елозя. – Я имею ввиду, я могу… я не должен... Дело в том, что они мне не нужны. Я не брал этих денег, даже когда нуждался в них, и не вижу причин брать сейчас. Но я не хотел ничего подписывать не, эм.. не посоветовавшись с тобой.

\- _Что_? – говорит Артур, совершенно сбитый с толку. Имс спадает с лица.

\- Конечно, солнце, если ты хочешь…

\- Конечно, я не хочу этих денег, - говорит Артур. До конца не уверенный, льстит ему предложение Имса, трогает или приводит в ужас. – Я просто… серьезно? 

Имс осторожно улыбается, как будто не уверен, правильное ли это выражение лица.

\- Но это же ты оплачиваешь все счета, сладкий.

\- Потому что, если я оставлю их на тебя, у нас отнимут всё имущество, - выдаёт Артур на автомате, когда до него, наконец, доходит смысл чужих слов. – Подожди, Имс. Это не… это твое решение, тебе не нужно _спрашивать_.

\- Нет, нужно, - говорит Имс. – Я хочу сказать – это твои деньги в той же степени, что и мои.

\- _Что_? – спрашивает Артур уже второй раз за эти несколько минут, и Имс вздыхает, нежно и раздраженно одновременно. 

\- Для кого-то настолько гениального, ты иногда жутко тупишь, - говорит он. – Артур, подумай вот о чем. Когда последний раз ты смотрел на наши счета отдельно?

\- Хорошо, я… - говорит Артур. А потом задумывается об этом. - …О.

Имс кивает и отчего-то выглядит... взволнованно. 

\- Я не хочу давить на тебя, это не…я не прошу тебя заводить общий банковский счет или еще что-то, черт…

\- Для этого пришлось бы переводить деньги с двенадцати подставных аккаунтов в один совместный фонд, - говорит Артур тихо, потому что, правда, не знает, что ещё сказать. – Эм, ладно. Нет, я не заинтересован в твоем наследстве и… спасибо, что спросил?

Имс облегченно вздыхает: - Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за то, что разбудил раньше десяти утра. Я знаю, как ты это ненавидишь, - и целует его, медленно и мягко. Артур целует в ответ, с силой прижимаясь к чужим губам, а когда отстраняется, Имс улыбается ему. Он снова ерошит его волосы и не говорит больше ни слова.

\- Так, - начинает Артур, потому что Имс не торопится вставать, - Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой на встречу?

\- Только если ты горишь желанием встретиться с Рупертом, - говорит Имс, пожимая плечами. – Ему сто лет и он воняет, так что я бы не советовал.

\- Хорошо. Тогда я просто… побуду здесь? – Говорит Артур.

\- Если тебя это устраивает, - говорит Имс осторожно и уклончиво. – Я уверен, что тебе будет скучно, но не хочу тащить тебя с собой.

\- Я не против того, чтобы меня тащили. Но я не хочу идти, если ты этого не хочешь.

\- Ладно, я не… это глупо, - смеется Имс, прикрывая глаза рукой. – Тебе, правда, незачем идти, солнце. Тебя всё равно не пустят дальше холла. 

\- Да, - говорит Артур, потому что это то, к чему Имс клонит, - Да, хорошо, если ты так хочешь.

Имс снова странно смотрит на него, но, кажется, его отпускает и он наклоняется ближе. Артур целует его в уголок губ, замирая, и Имс вздыхает. Улыбка слетает с его лица, и Артур, наконец, по-настоящему видит. Видит круги под его глазами, совершенно разбитый вид.

Он кладет руку на висок Имса, ладонь ложится на скулу, пальцы легко касаются волос. Спустя пару болезненно коротких секунд Имс позволяет себе окунуться в прикосновение и не открывает глаз, даже когда Артур обводит большим пальцем один из темных кругов. 

\- Мы можем поехать домой, - предлагает он мягко. – Я имею в виду сегодня. Я могу перебронировать билеты. Могу забрать тебя после встречи, и мы просто уедем.

\- Остался всего один день, - бормочет Имс.

\- Тебе плохо, - тихо говорит Артур, не успевая даже подумать о том, чтобы остановиться, и проводит пальцем еще раз. – Черт, нам даже не обязательно ехать домой – мы можем поехать куда угодно, можем поехать в Монте Карло, если хочешь…

\- Артур, - говорит Имс, открывая глаза.

\- Окей, ладно, - говорит Артур, старается выдавить улыбку, но не может. – Но попытаться стоило, верно?

\- Конечно, - вздыхает Имс. Он целует Артура последний раз, встает, и Артур буквально _видит_ , как маска прикипает к его лицу и скрывая эмоции. – Постарайся не умереть от скуки, пока меня не будет, ладно?

\- Не сомневайся, я найду, чем заняться, - невозмутимо говорит Артур. Он двигает рукой в недвусмысленном жесте, потому что, если Имс хочет перевоплотиться в кого-то другого, меньшее, что Артур может сделать для него - это подыграть. Губы Имса трогает слабая ухмылка, и он картинно изображает обморок. И, боже, Артур буквально видит, как ему трудно, как трудно им обоим. Это ужасно, это нервирует, но это лучшее, что они могут сделать.

\- Пока, любовь моя, - говорит Имс, скрываясь за дверью. – Увидимся позже?

\- Я буду здесь, - подтверждает Артур, и Имс уходит.

\--

Первый час Артур пытается читать, но книги, которые стоят у них в комнате, слишком претензионные, все сплошь в кожаных переплетах, и читать их совершенно не тянет. Он не привез с собой почти ничего по работе, главным образом из-за того, что в спешке и попытках заставить Имса улыбаться совершенно забыл про свой _проклятый ноутбук_. Ещё Артур был уверен, что где-то в этом доме есть телевизор, но он понятия не имел где.

Вбивая в гугле на телефоне «как поддержать скорбящего любимого человека», он чувствует себя полным придурком и тут же закрывает вкладку. А затем решает, что учитывая все обстоятельства, в одиннадцать утра можно уже и выпить.

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:13 UTC+2**

Ты сильно расстроишься, если я совершу набег на твой семейный погреб?

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:13 UTC+2**

господи я не думал что кофе был настолько плох. не помню чтобы показывал тебе погреб

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:14 UTC+2**

Ты не показывал, я сам догадался, что он есть.

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:15 UTC+2**

конечно ты догадался. не расстроюсь нисколечко но ты не хочешь идти туда

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:15 UTC+2**

Почему? Это что любимое место в доме? Я в ужасе.

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:16 UTC+2**

мой первый перепих был там сладкий

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:17 UTC+2**

Серьезно? В винном погребе? Ты что перечитал готических романов? 

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:18 UTC+2**

ты сходишь с ума от ревности

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:19 UTC+2**

Я отказываюсь отвечать на это.

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:20 UTC+2**

ты уже сказал достаточно, солнце. не задумай себя до смерти до моего прихода. этажерка со спиртным в кабинете

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:21 UTC+2**

Отлично, спасибо. У тебя все хорошо?

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:25 UTC+2**

прекрати волноваться 

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:25 UTC+2**

Вопросов больше нет. Позвони, если я понадоблюсь.

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:25 UTC+2**

конечно :**

Артур вздыхает, глядя на телефон, и убирает его. Ему, правда, не остается ничего, кроме как оставить все дела на Имса, поэтому он натягивает штаны, рубашку, и идет вниз на поиски этажерки. Он безрезультатно заглядывает в несколько комнат, когда его телефон вибрирует снова.

**От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:31 UTC+2**

первый этаж восточного крыла третья дверь вниз по коридору от кухни извини должен был сказать сразу

**От: Артур Кому: Имс Отправлено в 11:31 UTC+2**

Звучит… пугающе. Спасибо.

 **От: Имс Кому: Артур Отправлено в 11:31 UTC+2**  
:)

Получив указания, он довольно быстро находит нужный кабинет. Его живот слегка подводит, когда он проходит мимо кухни, и Артур думает, не будет ли кто-нибудь сильно возражать, если он сделает себе сэндвич, но в итоге, решает, что лучше сначала выпить, а потом задавать вопросы. Он пересекает кабинет, подходя к этажерке, и уже открывает джин, когда сзади раздается тихое покашливание.  
  
\- Господи! – говорит Артур, оборачиваясь. Сбоку в кресле сидит миссис Имс, и Артур чувствует, что краснеет. – О, боже, простите, я думал, вы тоже на встрече. Я, ээ, я обычно не пью по утрам…  
  
Она качает головой, приподнимает в руке коктейль, и вскидывает брови.  
  
\- Составишь мне компанию?  
  
В мире вряд ли найдется вещь, которой Артур хочет меньше, но едва ли у него есть выбор. Он делает себе джин с тоником и садится в кресло напротив.  
  
На миссис Имс черное платье, туфли на каблуках и изысканное бриллиантовое колье. Артур даже не надел ботинки. Он в жизни не чувствовал себя таким голым.  
  
\- Как я понимаю, мой сын сейчас подписывает бумаги об отказе от наследства, - вздыхает она. – Какая жалость, он мог бы использовать эти деньги.  
  
\- Мы сами неплохо справляемся, - говорит Артур, смелея. И делает глоток джина, когда она отворачивается. – Вы знаете его. Он любит зарабатывать сам.  
  
\- И всё же приличнее было бы взять их. Хотя, думаю, здесь я бессильна, - говорит она.  
  
И это выводит Артура из себя. Если быть до конца откровенным, в этом доме много, что выводит его из себя. В том числе эти люди, без которых он _прекрасно_ сумел бы обойтись, хотя он и старается держать язык за зубами из уважения к их горю. Миссис Имс кидает на него острый, проницательный взгляд, очень похожий на взгляд её сына, и холодно улыбается.  
  
\- А, - говорит она, - я не сильно тебе нравлюсь, верно?  
  
\- Я не…, - говорит Артур, поднимая руку, - Миссис Имс, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Это совершенно нормально, - говорит она, потягивая коктейль, - я и не ожидала ничего другого. Наверное, со стороны я кажусь чудовищем. Возможно, я даже такая и есть, кто знает.  
  
\- Миссис Имс, - начинает Артур, смущенно. Но она продолжает, полностью игнорируя его.  
  
\- Мне всегда были чужды… материнские чувства, - говорит она, слегка хмурясь, будто не уверена в правильности выбранных слов. – По правде говоря, я бы остановилась на одном ребенке, но Ричард так хотел девочку. Между тем, Эдвард рос очень _бойким_ ребенком, все время хотел чего-то нового. Это страшно утомляло.  
  
Артуру требуется минута, чтобы понять, что она говорит об Имсе. Артур узнал давно, но назвал Имса настоящим именем лишь однажды. Тем вечером он занимался счетами, ругаясь на дурацкую кредитную историю, и обронил имя между делом, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Он ожидал хмурого взгляда или поднятого вверх среднего пальца, но Имс только едва заметно вздрогнул и отвернулся, а Артур… Артур чувствовал себя виноватым ещё _неделю_.  
  
Сейчас он понимает, почему Имс так отреагировал. Его мать произносит его имя так, будто говорит об очередном знакомом с вечеринки, а не о собственном сыне, и Артур не может сдержать брезгливой усмешки. Он не хочет даже пытаться.  
  
\- Когда ему было одиннадцать, - рассеянно продолжает миссис Имс, будто забыв, что Артур всё ещё здесь, - мы ходили по магазинам, и он сбежал в Лондон. Я ужасно испугалась, когда поняла, что он пропал. Ричард был убежден, что его похитили. Но, когда его нашли, он сидел в пабе. Пытался убедить местных завсегдатаев научить его играть в покер. – Она улыбается, но совсем не ласково. – Он всегда делал так. Убегал и докучал всем подряд. Иногда я думаю, что наш дворецкий был ему ближе, чем я.  
  
«И я даже понимаю почему», - думает Артур, но не произносит этого вслух. И всё же, миссис Имс, кажется, каким-то шестым чувством угадывает его мысли, потому что она смаргивает и устало смеется.  
  
\- Прошу меня извинить, - говорит она, - Должно быть, тебе ужасно неловко. Обычно я не… Думаю, я немного не в себе.  
  
\- Сожалею о вашей утрате, - говорит Артур, потому что, как бы то ни было, это правда. Она вздыхает и машет рукой.  
  
\- Ричард умирал много лет, - говорит она, а Артур вспоминает слова Имса – «Я даже не знал, что он был болен» – и _ненавидит_ её. - Так что это вполне закономерный финал, не так ли? Наивно, но я всегда думала, что он переживет меня.  
  
\- Мне жаль, - повторяет Артур, потому что понятия не имеет, что ещё сказать.  
  
\- Нет, дорогой, это мне жаль, - вздыхает она. – Это было… совершенно недопустимо. – Миссис Имс наклоняет голову и посылая ему еще один пронзительный взгляд.  
  
\- Знаешь, я никогда не видела Эдварда по-настоящему счастливым, - наконец, говорит она. – Он очень темпераментный мальчик, всегда ненавидел Ампелфорт и сделал все, чтобы его исключили. Он и в этот раз вел себя не слишком приветливо, но, кажется, ему… лучше с тобой. Я рада, что ты приехал. Наверное, мне стоит сказать «спасибо».  
  
\- Нет, нет, - спешно говорит Артур, потому что сама идея о том, что эта женщина поблагодарит его за что-то, тем более, за _Имса_ , приводит его в ужас. – Все хорошо, правда. Я там, где должен быть.  
  
\- Да, - говорит она, - да, думаю так и есть.  
  
Артур понятия не имеет, что это должно значить, но когда она поднимается, он встает вслед за ней, доверяя приличиям там, где подводит логика. Она кивает ему, советуя съесть что-нибудь, если ему захочется, и выскальзывает за дверь, а он остается один с бокалом джина, крепко зажатым в руке. Он допивает его залпом.  
  
\--  
  
Когда Имс возвращается, он выглядит еще более усталым, чем до этого, если такое вообще возможно. На вопрос Артура он только вздыхает и отвечает, что встретил брата, который пытался уговорить его на подписание бумаг. Он позволяет Артуру прикоснуться к себе, лечь рядом на узкий диван и взять за руку, но совершенно точно не хочет говорить. Поэтому Артур лежит рядом так тихо, как только может, жалея, что не в силах прогнать напряжение из его плеч.  
  
Вечером они снова ужинают, снова донельзя тихо и правильно. Еда превосходная, но Артур едва ли чувствует вкус, потому что злость застилает ему глаза, и сдерживаться становится всё труднее.  
  
\- Не мог бы передать мне соль, _милый?_ – Спрашивает миссис Имс где-то через двадцать минут после начала ужина. Она совершенно точно обращается к Имсу – смотрит прямо на него – но это слово… отчетливо неправильное в её устах. Оно звучит неестественно холодно, лишенное обычной имсовой нежности, и Артур ненавидит её за то, как Имс напрягается, исполняя просьбу.  
  
Ужин кончается, Дэниэл предлагает им сигары, но Артур отказывается за них обоих. Он чувствует, что убьет кого-нибудь, если проведет в этом доме ещё хотя бы минуту, и даже представить не может, каково сейчас Имсу. Имс удивленно смотрит на него, поднимая брови, но Артур только качает головой и спешно уходит наверх за их пальто.  
  
\- Я подумал, может быть, ты хочешь, - начинает он, когда встречает Имса в холле.  
  
\- Господи, да, куда угодно, - выдыхает Имс, в спешке глотая слова. Он берет своё пальто и тянет Артура к двери.  
  
Проходит десять минут с начала их прогулки, а Имс продолжает тянуть. Он шагает по свежевыпавшему снегу, и Артур видит его дыхание среди падающих снежинок. Кажется, от бега его удерживает только рука Артура в его руке, и Артур…  
  
…Артур вспоминает, как Имс целовал его в переполненном зале аэропорта у багажной ленты в Тулсе, мягко и радостно, как будто говорил «привет». Вспоминает, как в Лондоне Имс затормозил рядом с ним на своей _глупой_ машине, и как задрал голову вверх во время дождя в Лос-Анжелесе. Как Имс улыбался ему, выпив слишком много вина, и говорил «я точно знаю, что ты скучаешь по мне» в Белизе. И Артур всегда думал, что Имсу легко любить кого-то, что он дарит тепло, не думая, не прилагая никаких усилий.  
  
Когда-то он ненавидел Имса за это, мечтал, чтобы тот прекратил.  
  
Но теперь, следуя за ним против ветра и смотря ему в спину, Артур видит другого Имса. Он видит Имса, которому пришлось научиться быть теплым в холодном мире, Имса, который вырос в того, кто он есть, потому что у него не было другого выхода. И это в сто раз хуже… ужасно до боли. Невыносимо настолько, что Артур не уверен, что может дышать. Он думает об осторожной неуверенности Имса, о том, как тот, правда, думал, что Артур бросит его из-за чертовой _готовки_ , и ему хочется сказать так много, но он понятия не имеет как.  
  
\- Господи, - говорит Имс, останавливаясь в небольшой роще и прикрывая глаза. – _Господи_ , ненавижу это место.  
  
Боль в его голосе без труда читается и на лице, а Артур гадает, в самом начале, было бы ли для Имса всё так же, как для него… что если Артур был таким холодным и колючим, что Имсу захотелось сломать его? Мысль ранит, ранит почти так же сильно, как кривая усмешка на губах Имса. И внезапно в Артуре не остается ничего, кроме непреодолимого желания заполнить собой ту болезненную, зияющую пустоту, которую он умудрялся не замечать все эти годы.  
  
\- Мы никогда больше не приедем, - говорит он, вжимая Имса в ближайшее дерево, - боже, никогда. Господи, Имс, ты больше _никогда_ не вернешься сюда. – Он тыкается носом в ямочку между ключицами, и Имс позволяет ему, запрокидывает голову назад, дышит быстро и отчаянно.  
  
\- Милый, - говорит он, его голос ломается у Артура в волосах, и Артур решает, что неважно, что Имс думал о нем раньше. Потому что Артур не похож на этих людей, он никогда не был таким равнодушным, и, если потребуется, он потратит всю жизнь, доказывая это, не важно, что ему придется сделать.

Прежде, чем он успевает осознать свои действия, Артур опускается в темноте на колени, снег просачивается через тонкую ткань его брюк, но он хочет убедиться, что Имс тоже знает. Знает о том глупом пожаре, который раздувает, и раздувает, и раздувает в нем каждый раз, когда улыбается, когда поднимает брови, когда тянется к нему прямо в магазине. Каждый раз, когда поднимает руки, признавая поражение в словесной перепалке, и разрешает Артуру грубо поцеловать себя у кухонного стола.  
  
\- Артур, - говорит Имс, - что ты, - но Артур только трясет головой, расстегивает его ширинку и вынимает член затянутой в кожаную перчатку рукой.  
  
\- Заткнись, - говорит он, - Я не знаю, как ещё это сделать, поэтому _заткнись_ , Имс, я не могу…  
  
\- Господи, ты замерзнешь насмерть, ты не должен…  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Артур беспомощно, - нет, я должен, ты не понял, я, правда, должен, - и вбирает его член целиком. У Имса пока не стоит, но он коротко стонет и запускает пальцы в волосы Артура, выгибаясь навстречу. Артур сосет у него, отсасывает так глубоко, как не знал, что возможно.  
  
\- Твоя мать, - стонет Имс, его член твердеет у Артура во рту, - ох, ебаный пиздец, - Артур сжимает его бедра, гортанно стонет, и приподнимается, чтобы нещадно провести языком по всей длине его члена. Он замерз, ногти Имса впиваются ему в кожу, и Артур думает, что еще никогда в жизни так не ошибался в людях, и вряд ли когда-нибудь ошибется снова.  
  
( - Я уже понял, что ты можешь играть в эту гребанную игру днями напролет, но я не такой. Не такой, как ты. Я не люблю _таких людей_ , как ты, - однажды сказал Артур, и тогда глаза Имса распахнулись в искреннем изумлении: - Кто сказал, что я играю? –Артур ещё не знал, _не знал_ , как, он мог не знать…)  
  
\- Артур, - стонет Имс, и тянет Артура за волосы, - Артур, _Артур._  
  
Дело в том… он считал, что Имс играет в привязанность, легко и просто, как играет во все остальное, а вместо этого, оказалось, что в этой глупой гонке, в бешеном восхождении, из них двоих именно Имс оказался смелее. Потому что прошлое Артура все ещё лежит у него за плечами, и он не может представить, как можно добровольно отказаться от него, чтобы любить хоть _кого-то_. Не говоря уже о ком-то, чьи способности к отношениям в лучшем случае хромают. Но вот они здесь, сейчас, и Имс ненавидит это место, и меньшее, что Артур может сделать, это впустить его член в свое горло и держаться, пока Имс долго, пульсирующее кончает, пока он ни содрогается в последний раз, выдыхая его имя, пока ни _стонет,_ выходя из Артура.  
  
Как только Артур выпускает его член изо рта, Имс тянет его за воротник наверх и целует, отчаянно, яростно, почти болезненно. Артур целует в ответ и тянется, чтобы убрать член Имса обратно в штаны, но Имс стонет и хватает его за руку, отстраняя.  
  
\- Ты гребанный _идиот_ , - шипит он, - тебя трясет, тупой ублюдок, не могу _поверить_ , что позволил тебе сделать это, - и Артур целует его снова просто, чтобы заткнуть. Его и вправду трясет, но холод и промокшие брюки едва ли имеют к этому отношение.  
  
Имс стонет ему в рот и притягивает к себе вплотную, запуская руку Артуру под пиджак, пока Артур изо всех борется с дрожью. Выходит не очень, и Имс рычит: - Ради всего святого, - прямо ему в губы и отступает назад.  
  
Он застегивает молнию на брюках, хватает Артура за рукав и тянет обратно к дому. Имс молчит всю дорогу, но гнев на его лице мешается с чем-то мягким, почти мечтательным, и Артур послушно следует за ним, переставляя ноги и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что почти не чувствует их. Ведь он знает – это того стоило, и если бы у него был шанс переиграть, он бы поступил точно так же, хотя, возможно, ему всё же следовало продумать все лучше.  
  
На лестнице они сталкиваются с Дэниэлом. Он неодобрительно поднимает брови на их внешний вид – Имс покраснел и запыхался, а у Артура мокрые колени и первозданный хаос на голове – и открывает рот. Артур щурится, готовясь заткнуть его нахрен, но…  
  
\- Отъебись, - бросает Имс прежде, чем Артур вспоминает, как строятся слова. – Боже, Дэниэл, что бы там ни было, сейчас мне абсолютно насрать, окей?  
  
\- _Вот и ты_ , - думает Артур второй раз за эти два дня, и почти смеется над выражением лица Дэниэла, когда он освобождает им путь наверх.  
  
\- Какой же ты _придурок_ , - бубнит Имс, перерывая их сумку. Он достает спортивные штаны, швыряет их Артуру в голову и не сводит с него глаз. – Если тебе так приспичило встать на колени, сказал бы мне. Я бы с радостью нашел место, в котором ты бы не рисковал заработать _обморожение_.  
  
\- Это было срочно, - говорит Артур, стуча зубами. Он выскальзывает из своей одежды, садится на кровать, сжимая штаны в руке, и прижимает колени к груди. – Не мог ждать.  
  
Имс бросается к кровати, все ещё сердитый.  
  
\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, - рычит он. – Надень уже эти чертовы штаны. Господи, Артур, твои колени.  
  
А затем – потому что Имс это Имс, который быстро остывает и ещё быстрее начинает проявлять заботу – его глаза теплеют. Он вздыхает и кладет свои широкие ладони на болезненно красные колени Артура, накрывая.  
  
\- Ты это нечто, - бормочет он, оставляя на скуле Артура смазанный поцелуй. – Боже, я мог тебя убить, о чем, _черт возьми_ , ты…  
  
\- Это нужно было сделать, - настаивает Артур, прижимая пальцы к шее Имса. – А я человек действия. Ну, или что-то вроде того. Ты на полном серьезе жалуешься?  
  
\- Слава богу, мы живет в Лос-Анджелесе, - бурчит Имс, - И да, конечно, я жалуюсь. Может быть, ты удивишься, но я скорее откажусь от минетов вовсе, чем дам тебе _вредить себе_ …  
  
\- Ты расставляешь приоритеты совершенно неправильно, - торжественно объявляет Артур, и уголок его губ дергается. – Со мной все в порядке, Имс, господи. Тебе случалось _стрелять_ в меня. Я думал, ты как-нибудь переживешь, если я слегка замерзну.  
  
\- Это другое, - возражает Имс, - У тебя губы посинели.  
  
\- Это просто лунный свет, - сообщает ему Артур. – Как видишь, он совсем не такой романтичный, как говорят.  
  
В ответ Имс перехватывает колени Артура одной рукой, второй впихивая ему штаны, на этот раз куда более настойчиво. Артур закатывает глаза, но штаны надевает, и Имс наклоняется к сумке у кровати, чтобы вытащить оттуда…  
  
\- Боже, это мой _ноутбук_? – спрашивает Артур.  
  
\- Д..да? – с опаской говорит Имс. – Я взял его, когда мы уезжали, я думал, ты знаешь.  
  
\- Нет, - смеется Артур. – Он бы очень пригодился мне сегодня.  
  
\- Господи, - говорит Имс, когда до него доходит, - ничего удивительного, что ты решил напиться. Что ты, черт возьми, делал, пока меня не было?  
  
\- Я немного пообщался с твоей мамой, - признается Артур. Имс удивленно поднимает брови, а затем отодвигает одеяла и пихает Артура. Тот вздыхает, но послушно заползает под них, радуясь, когда Имс снимает с себя все, кроме боксеров, и ложится к нему.  
  
\- Не говори, что тебе понравилось, не поверю, - отвечает он, устраивая ладонь на голой спине Артура. – И что же она сказала?  
  
Обычно Артур старался быть откровенным с Имсом, но иногда лучше опустить подробности.  
  
\- Она рассказывала о том, как ты сбежал в Лондон, - говорит он, ограничиваясь этим.  
  
На губах Имса расцветает понимающая полуулыбка.  
  
\- Серьезно? Я не думал, что она вообще помнит об этом.  
  
\- Твой отец решил, что тебя похитили, - говорит Артур, зевая. Но замирает, потому что он, правда, не хотел поднимать эту тему, не хотел сыпать соль на рану…  
  
\- Да, - сдержанно, но не раздраженно, отвечает Имс, - да, я помню. У него был бзик на похищения, сумасшедший ублюдок. Всегда думал, что у него были карточные долги, или враг в Парламенте, или что-то в таком духе.  
  
\- Может и были, - задумчиво говорит Артур, обводя ногтем линии татуировки на груди.  
  
\- Думаешь, моя тяга к криминалу наследственная? – удивлённо спрашивает Имс. Он ловит Артура за руку и тянет на себя, пока тот не оказывается полностью прижат к его боку. Не слишком изящно, но Имс пышет теплом, и Артур не возражает. – Черт, спать в холодильнике и то было бы теплее.  
  
\- Зато не так удобно, - парирует он, и на секунду прижимается носом к шее Имса, на что тот показушно скулит и шлепает Артура по заднице.  
  
\- Зануда, - смеется Артур, хватает свой ноутбук и открывает его. Он проверяет почту, а затем они с Имсом увлеченно спорят о том, что круче «“V” – значит вендетта» или «Удушье», и, в конце концов, Артур позволяет Имсу выиграть.  
  
И, да, с возвращением компьютера улыбка Имса слегка гаснет, поэтому Артур крепко-крепко сжимает его бедро. Не в силах оторваться, покрывает его кожу поцелуями, даже не осознавая этого. И всё по-прежнему немного ужасно, но теперь он знает, что делать. Как мозаику, составляет карту того, как _сделать все правильно_. И, если всё, что он может получить сейчас, это Имс, хоть немного пришедший в себя, черта с два, он откажется.

Следующим утром они собираются и уходят. Артур врет о раннем вылете, и Имс не мешает ему, только слегка улыбается и ударяет в плечо, пока его брат не видит. Миссис Имс благодарит их за визит, и в её словах проскальзывает намек на теплоту, так что Имс даже обнимает её на прощанье, пусть и неуклюже.  
  
Им нужно быть в аэропорту не раньше четырех, поэтому они едут в Лондон, где завтракают невкусной рыбой и жареной картошкой. Имс показывает Артуру свою первую квартиру, в которой жил еще до СВС, и Артур мягко подтрунивает над ним, потому что она находится в ужасной дыре. Имс улыбается, берет его за руку, ведет по квартире, шутливо изображая экскурсовода. И пускай все еще не совсем в порядке, но сейчас Имсу лучше, становится лучше.  
  
Когда они садятся в самолет, он вытаскивает у Артура телефон, чтобы погуглить погоду в ЛА, и натыкается на результаты вчерашнего запроса «как поддержать скорбящего любимого человека».  
  
\- О, сладкий, - говорит он, - ты _же не серьезно_ , - на что Артур краснеет и выхватывает у него телефон, бормоча что-то о том, что это все равно не сильно-то помогло. Имс смеется, невероятно любяще, а Артур смущенно упирается в окно.  
  
\- Это было глупо, - говорит он. – Все-таки я знаю тебя лучше интернета.  
  
Имс не отвечает, и Артур не думает об этом, пока не чувствует руку Имса на своей, пока Имс не переплетает их пальцы вместе.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается он тихо, - так и есть, - и Артур не убирает руки, даже когда дурацкий румянец, заливающий его щеки, решительно отказывается уходить.  
  
Где-то над Атлантическим океаном, когда солнце полностью скрывается за горизонтом, Артур чувствует, что хватка Имса слабеет. Он поворачивается и видит, что Имс спит, мягко посапывая и слегка приоткрыв рот. С секунду Артур всматривается в его лицо – в конце концов, Имс прекрасный имитатор, ему ничего не стоит сымитировать сон – и осторожно оглядывается вокруг. В салоне темно, никто не смотрит на них, поэтому он легонько подталкивает Имса локтем, пока тот не сползает в кресле, и его голова не ложится Артуру на плечо.  
  
Он чувствует, как Имс улыбается ему в рубашку, но сил на то, чтобы смутиться, уже нет.  
  
\- Обманщик, - ради приличия шепчет Артур.  
  
\- Лопух, - отвечает Имс, глотая окончания, его тон насмешливый и добрый, а усталость в голосе слишком глубокая, чтобы быть притворной. Рассеянно улыбаясь, Артур опускает голову ему на макушку и засыпает, думая о доме.  
  



End file.
